A Lady's Duty
by Professor Cow
Summary: Fae never wanted to be whisked away to the King's City, but the king is requesting that all ladies of the kingdom come to the castle so the Prince may choose his bride. Fae has other ideas. ( similar to the books The Selection and Princess Academy)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, **

**This is my first fanfic and to be forward my writing skills are ****horrid****. But the only way to get better is to practice, right? So bear with me. My spelling and grammar mistakes are going to be astronomically high. This story is uses the same idea of choosing a girl to be a queen / princess, as seen in books like **_**The Princess Academy **_**and **_**The Selection. **_**This is total not related to these books in any other way. I wrote this and a friend, Skystar5, told me to put in these categories. I'm rating it T just to be super cautious. **

**Sincerely,**

**Professor Cow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to real published books that this idea might be related to. I'm just doing this as a hobby.**

A Lady's Duty

I've started this journal to have something to confide in because I'm not very good at making friends. Also to remember what I have done on my journey so I can tell Elita all about it when I return. I'm determined to return, I will not be stuck in the King's City for the rest of my days.

If you are to be my confident, my dear little book, you must know about me and the reasons why I must go to the King's City. The King's City is surrounded by 4 lands. The land of the fields, where they grow our food, The Land of the Mines where they mine coal, minerals and gems, The land of the Ports where they craft objects out of the other lands products, then sell them to the people and other countries, and lastly the Land of the Plains where they heard livestock. This makes up the country Corinth. Each is ruled by a lord, who reports to the king. My father is Lord of the Plains. I we don't live like most of the other lord's families.

Our house is small; it's the only permanent building on our land because the herders are nomadic. We have two servants that are more like family than servants. And I am the only lady who actually goes out into her land and helps her people face to face.

I am Fae, daughter of Lord Musad and Lady Karima. Sole inheritor of The Land of the Plains.

I'm not a typical lady for oblivious reasons, my father had me educated in more than just curtsying, and I down wear silk gowns, and I like it that way. My father would love to afford silk gowns for me to wear, but all our extra money goes to helping our people.

Its complete irregular for a girl to be in line for a place of authority in this kingdom, but since my mother is deceased, and father refuses to remarry despite the demands of the other lords and the King. There is very little father won't do for the king. He goes to the mandatory Lord's meeting every year, and takes their neglect for the plains and does what he can. I just hope I can do the same when I'm in charge.

Now I'll tell you why I must go on a journey to the King's city. My father and I we riding our horses in the fields by our house, when a messenger rode up. Nothing good ever happens when a messenger comes from the King's City. Father introduced me as his daughter. He gave me a scrutinizing look; the kind people give me when my hair is windblown, I'm wearing commoner's clothes, and not riding side saddle. Disbelief that I'm a lady. Then continued to announce,

"His Majesty, King Amalric, Invites Lord Musad and his daughter Lady Fae to the royal palace to compete for Prince Marius' hand in matrimony. Please arrive no later than a weeks' time. Sincerely, the royal family." He then whipped his horse's head around and cantered away. We rode home in silence. The only one to be happy about this turn of events was Elita my make-shift mother figure and cook. She then proceeded to go through all the dresses my mother brought with her when she married my father, to see what we could update for my trip. The week went by too fast. Filled with packing and sewing, much to my disgorge. I wanted nothing to do with the King's City or a prince. I went there once when I was younger, before my mother died. I felt out of place in the sea of silks and small compared to the tall buildings towering above me. Everyone gave me the look. The look telling me I was the odd one out. I knew from a young age that I was different. I never went back, I stayed on the plains where people didn't care how I acted or what I wore, they just cared about who I was. I must stop writing although it calms me a bit about what I must face. Tomorrow I leave and my heart will surely break to leave behind my home and all I care about, to go someplace foreign. I do believe I will not sleep a wink tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, **

**So sorry I hate when people upload a chapter that's really just authors notes but you deserve to know why I haven't upload in a while. First I'm a mega procrastinator. Second I was at a camp last week when you can't use electronics, plus even if I could use electronics my files are all on a family computer which my dad won't let me take anywhere for fear of me losing it. Which leads me to the final reason why I won't be continuing this story anytime soon, I am at an extended family's cottage where I have loads of down time to write but my dad will not let me bring the computer which has this stories files on it. So alas this story will not continue for some time, but I will alert you if I write any other stories. **

**Sincerely,**

**Professor Cow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! That was more than I ever hoped for! Sorry it took so long I've had a lot going on. I have many subplots planned for this story; it's just a matter of making them all happen. This chapter is very long and may end up becoming two parts. Tell your friends about this story I just want to see how many people will read it! By the way this is meant to be in diary format I just forgot to put 'day one' in the beginning of the first chapter. Also I'm too lazy to put things in paragraphs so it's just going to be a really long paragraph so I can write it faster for your reading pleasure. Okay enough of me blabbing here's chapter two!**

**- Professor Cow**

A Lady's Duty

Chapter Two

Day three,

I woke up and my muscles ached so bad I couldn't sit up. I know I rode 7 hours yesterday but still this is worse than usual. No doubt it was from riding side saddle most of the way. Which I hate with every fiber of my being, and that I had slept on something resembling a cloud more than a bed. For most people I'm sure it's an improvement but for me it meant back aches for the rest of my time in the palace. That's right the palace. I'm in the palace! We left early in the morning and after a teary farewell with Elita, we rode, and we rode. It was nice because I hadn't seen that part of the plains in a while but homesickness was tugging at me the entire way. When we reached the King City the sun's last rays were leaving the sky. So all I saw of the city was black shadows that were buildings and a few people scurrying to get to their houses. I didn't get to see much of the palace interior as well because we were immediately escorted to our rooms. And I didn't really care I was so exhausted. I didn't even get on my nightgown; I just fell asleep in my undergarments. Every time I look around my room, I am surprise how anyone can live in such grander and fluff while others in the same city are hungry and homeless. I guess it's just against my beliefs. My mother use to be rich and live in the King's city but then she met my father. They loved each other even though when they got married, my mother had lost all of her money. Her family wanted her to marry rich and not to the Lord of the Plains who it was well known was bankrupt. But it happened and we were happy until mother passed on. I was slowly waking up when a very loud human being busted through my door. It caught me so off guard I fell out of my bed. She stopped after entering, curtsied and then said, "Excuse me for scaring you malady; I was just so excited to meet you. My name is Chloe and I'll be your maid during your stay at the palace." She talked quite fast so I had to rerun the conversation back through my head to make sense of it. During this time I had been laying on the floor behind my bed trying to regain my energy to get up. Finally I did and immediately regretted it because I was in still in my undergarments. And I'm pretty sure 'ladies' don't sleep in their undergarments. Chloe gave me a scrutinizing look then burst in to a wide smile. Next thing I know she's hugging me and squealing. "Oh, I'm so happy you aren't an uppity lady who would yell at me! And I'm not normally one to point out one's faults but you're going to need a lot of my help to become a lady and impress the prince." She told me bluntly. "Well I'm not really the wooing type; in fact I give anything not to even be in this city." I told her. "Huh, well your hear now so let's make the best of it!" she exclaimed, her optimism overwhelming. "Okay, let's get started, today you will formally meet the royal family, and all the other lady's will be there. Most have already met the prince, so you have the element. Go wash up while I see what you have to wear." After getting cleaned up I walked back into my room where Chloe was fervently running around. "Did you know you have nothing to wear?" Before I could answer she said, "No matter, I am your fairy godmother, I will make every other lady envy you!" She had me wearing one of my mother's old dresses that was a dark forest green and fit very well. I liked because it was very simple and that's what made it so classy. Then Chloe did my hair up so that it didn't feel like a bunch of hairpins stabbed into my scalp. During this time Chloe gave me all the gossip of the castle. "Everyone is so excited over all of the Lords and Ladies arrival for the match making! We've been working over time because of that and the Lord's meeting. The other Lord's arrived days ago trying to get their daughter's some alone time with the prince but were they shocked when he didn't show up till last night after you arrived. None of the ladies or their families has seen him yet. Lady Celia, the one from the Land o f the Ports, was most enraged by his absence she was screaming when she found out. She threw a vase at one of her maids. I'm so glad I got you and not one of the ladies. Some brought their own maids, Celia brought five. She also brought ten trunks. I was watching the footmen bring them in, was it a sight! But it doesn't matter how many dresses she has, you have a nice personality. Oh about dresses this might get you by today but its okay the Crown gave some money to cover your expenses. I'll have something whipped up in no time." And with that Chloe was done with me appearance wise, but she insisted we practice my walk and curtsy. After that my muscles were screaming at me to sit down. Not long after my father came to my room. I introduced him to Chloe and they got along swimmingly. Then Father said he had to talk to me. "I know you don't want to be here Fae and if I could I would take you away from here as fast as possible. But I can't and so while were here I need your help. You better than anyone know the financial situation of the plains. We need help desperately, but the King and the other lords won't listen. I need you to get it to the king through the prince that we need help.


End file.
